A stabilizer of the type mentioned in the introduction, which stabilizer has a torsion spring rod split into two shafts, which can be connected to one another via a mechanical coupling, is known from DE 101 26 928 A1. The coupling is provided with a locking disk, which is connected to a first shaft in such a way that they rotate in unison, and on the circumference of which at least one locking area is formed. Furthermore, a housing connected to the second shaft in such a way that they rotate in unison is provided. At least one locking means, which has a design complementary to the locking area of the locking disk and meshes with the locking area in the coupled state of the coupling such that the coupling is closed and the two shafts are connected to one another in such a way that they rotate in unison, is mounted movably at the housing.
Furthermore, a spring, by which the locking means is pretensioned in the direction of the locking disk, is connected to the housing and to the locking means. A release means with a drive source, which is connected to the housing and by means of which the locking means is kept disengaged from the locking area in the uncoupled state against the force applied by the spring, is provided for switching over between the coupled state and the uncoupled state of the coupling.
However, the stabilizer known from the state of the art has the drawback that the locking means, which is guided out of engagement with the locking disk during the uncoupling operation of the coupling against the force of the spring and against an additional holding force resulting from the friction between the locking means and the locking disk, is accelerated, after the frictional force or the additional holding force has been overcome, in such a way that the locking means is abruptly disengaged from the locking disk and comes into contact with the housing of the stabilizer at a high velocity, which leads to blows that are undesired and felt as uncomfortable by a driver.